ZSF2/Samantha Olson
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills Attributes *'Agility(+):' +15 (2/8) *'Endurance(++):' +10 *'Stamina(+):' +20 (2.5/8) *'Learning(*):' +11 (0/8) **'Training(++):' +11 (1/7) **'Reading(+):' +12 (2/6) *'Strength(+):' +10 *'Willpower(++):' +5 Combat *'Knives(+):' +5 *'Rifles(++): '+12 Unarmed *'Wrestling(+):' +5 Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive *'Skill Name:' +__ Knowledge *'Psychology(+):' +5 Recreational *'Art(*):' +20 *'Sketching/Drawing(=):' +20 Survival *'Looting(++):' +5 Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) **Perk Effect Traits *'Bookworm' **+10 Reading, +5 Learning, -5 Agility, -5 Endurance *'Artistic' **+10 Art, +5 Sketching/Drawing, -5 Precision, -5 MathSkill *'City' **+10 Art, +5 Looting, -5 Horticulture, -5 Hunting Flaws *'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (Moderate)' **Flaw Effect *'Berserk Button (Moderate)' **Whenever you take a penalty from a single source of 20 or higher (Treat body wounds as 5 higher for this purpose) Roll a Mental Resist Check[DC 70+10X(X is how many successful checks made so far) against an "attack" of lethality 80 who's damage only effects mental actions with a base of 15. This is treated as a non-lethal attack(Can only inflict half a mortal wound). ***If you fail by 1/4th of the lethality, you must target the person who inflicted the penalty next turn, or the closest target to them if they are no longer a viable target. ***If you fail by 3/4ths or more of the lethality, you enter the Berserked status effect with half your mental/fear damage becoming the "effectiveness" of the status effect. Status effects fade by 5 points per round, the last 5 points fade by 2 per round. the status effect ends at 0 unless you somehow resist it in-progress(like attacking a close friend would let you re-save against it). ***When your frenzy ends, you lose 15 stamina and faint, unless your mental defense check to end the frenzy was beat at DC 100 or higher. ***Note: Every 2 hours, the mental penalty recovers by 10 points. **Conditional Trigger 1: Witnessing molestation. **Conditional Trigger 2: Emotional Distress(Varies). *Worth 30 Points Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Melee Weapon Name/Condition:' Lethality/Speed/±Accuracy; __/__ Mana (If applicable) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *'Ranged Weapon Name/Condition:' Lethality/Speed/±Accuracy; __/__ current mag; (ammo type), __ round mag (x__) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Armor *'Ranged Weapon Name/Condition:' Bonuses/Penalties **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Accessory *'Anastasia's Hairpin(++):' +10 Learning, +10 Willpower, +10 Morale Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'Samantha's Art Kit(*)': +15 Sketching (x30) **'Special Ability: +5 Sketching when drawing a verbal description *'Small Art Kit(=)': +5 Sketching (x20) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Approved By *GM 1: ''GM USE ONLY! *GM 2: Unauthorized tampering will result in psychological degredation of your soul. Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.